Seventeen Again
by akgrownrandi
Summary: A few years have passed since the defeat of Cell. Eighteen has since gotten married and started a family, but what about her cocky younger twin brother? What happened to him leading up until the end of Dragon Ball Z? Will he find someone to settle down with?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters from that story. I only own my character/s._

 **A/N: Hello all! Just a new story I'm working on. I'm hoping to stick with this story, because I love the androids! I would like to see more Android 17 romance stories! Please feel free to R &R! I am not a very good writer compared to the awesome works I have read on this website, but strive to do my best. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. Enjoy! :) **

It had been about year since they last got together; not that there was any hard feelings, it's just that there was so much going on in the young woman's life now. The twin cyborgs had gone their own way after the defeat of Cell. Eighteen had gotten married, and had given birth to a daughter as beautiful as she is all in the span of a few years. Seventeen became a recluse and had found a small abandoned cabin somewhere in the Western Forest. His sister volunteered her husband, Krillin to help fix it up. There was no more killing. No more death. Time was at peace...for now.

The young woman with icy blue eyes swiped a few strands of her bleached blonde hair behind her ear; she puckered her lips to blow cool air into her steaming mug of cappuccino. The young man who sat opposite of her made the two look like a perfect mirror image of each other, minus his jet black hair. He stared at her drink with a look of disgust, "how can you ruin a perfectly good cup of espresso like that?"

She sent him an annoyed look. "How can _you_ drink that motor oil?" She asked pointing to his cup. The raven haired man looked down at the deep brown liquid filling half of his mug, swirled it around a few times, before giving her a shrug of his shoulders and knocking it back. He gingerly sat the mug back down on the oak wood table; his lips turned up into a half smile as he chuckled. His sister gave him a peculiar stare over the top of her mug.

"What?" She asked him finally.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "I just miss those good ol' sibling rivalry days with my older sister." He teased.

"I'm not _that_ old. Only by sixteen minutes." She corrected him, playfully tossing her hair back.

He still smiled at her. "So, how old is little Marron now?" He asked seriously.

Eighteen smiled inwardly, "Three. You know, she still hasn't met her Uncle Seventeen yet." She then gave him an almost threatening glare.

"True."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Her tone getting a bit heated as she brought her mug back down to the table.

"You know I'm not very good with the ladies."

"She's three. She talks about her dolls, and figured out where poop comes from. How difficult can it be?"

He shrugged his shoulders before changing the subject, "What's going on with Short, Bald, and Handsome?"

Eighteen had finally hit the boiling point. She hated it when her brother gave her crap for her choice in a suitor, and her poor mug was the one to bear the brunt of her anguish as it busted in her deathly grip. Piping hot liquid burst all over the table and over her hands. She surprised even herself as she stood up to shake some of the liquid off of her hands. It didn't burn too badly as Dr. Gero; their creator had been able to shut off most of the twins' pain receptors. She huffed in annoyance as she walked away and came back with a handful of napkins a moment later. Her brother only giggled, but helped her out by picking up pieces of the porcelain cup.

"What about you?" She asked vigorously wiping up the mess.

"What about me?"

"When are _you_ going to finally settle down? Or are you still dating classic cars?" She teased him.

"You women just don't understand the allure of a purring engine. I'm almost done fixing up the 'Vette!" He exclaimed.

"That red rusty piece of…?"

"Hey! Watch it now! At least I don't have to worry about a car nagging me."

Eighteen only shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I know that our teenage bodies are frozen in time, but Dr. Gero was kind enough to leave our brains alone, thus allowing them to mature," she wrung out one of the napkins, "but sometimes I think that something went wrong with you. You'll always be stuck in that little boy brain of yours forever." She poked a finger at his forehead.

He shrugged again, clearly not affected by what she said. She huffed, and walked back to the counter to give an employee some cash to replace the mug she had destroyed. When she turned back around, she was surprised to be cut off by her brother standing right behind her. He gave her a big friendly hug. "Look. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" He asked as his right hand pulled out a black box from behind his back. "What's this?" Eighteen quickly snatched the box out of his hand, leaving Seventeen scrambling to get it back from her. "Hey!"

He may have been tougher than her, but she was always quicker. Eighteen pushed her brother's face away, as she finally managed to open the box. "The new 'cWatch'! Capsule Corp brand!" How did you manage to purchase this?!" She asked.

"I had to kill a few people."

The color in Eighteen's face drained. Her and her brother had made a promise with the other Z fighters that they wouldn't kill any more innocent people after the defeat of Cell. "Sev…Seventeen… how are we going to explain…?!"

"I'm just shitting you, Big Sis!" He playfully smacked her arm.

She was not amused. Eighteen breathed a sigh of relief, "Well then…?"

"I may have gotten a job in the past year." He said not looking her way, still feeling embarrassed that he had to even get a job in the first place. He needed a few more parts to complete his classic old school Corvette, but didn't have any more money. Eighteen had given up letting him borrow money months ago. She didn't want to support his 'addiction' as she called it, anymore.

For once Eighteen looked at her brother with pride and couldn't help but smirk. "Alright. I'll forgive you this time, you little turd. It's a shame there's no lady in your life. You sure know the way to a girl's heart!" She exclaimed excitedly holding up her left arm to admire her newest fashionable addition.

"No. I know the way to _your_ heart! If I found a girl that is as big of a fashion slut as you, then I'd be broke in a matter of days!"

She laughed at him. "Alight then. I better get going. Krillin's supposed to be taking his test in about an hour in Satan City. He's working on becoming a patrol man." She proudly stated.

"Oh? He can't afford to keep up with you either, huh?"

Eighteen punched her brother in the bicep, "Shut up!" She pulled him in for one last hug. She knew that their get togethers were brief and not very often. "See you when I see you then?" She asked with a wide grin.

He nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and Seventeen…"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." She said still admiring her watch.

Seventeen nodded again before shoving his hands back into his pockets, and turning on his heel to leave.

"See you soon, Little Brother." She whispered at his back.


End file.
